Legacy
by Goldengirl2-t
Summary: My name is Amelia Verge. I am the last of the legendary Verge siblings. All three of my eldest siblings have gone into the games and survived. Now, it's my turn. Time to continue the legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy

Chapter 1

On the day of the reaping, there was always a chill in the air. No one could explain why, there just always was. Some say it's because everyone's hope dies a little that day, or that nature just knows that something bad is coming. Other, more paranoid, people claim that the Capitol actually changes the weather in hope that colder air produces more fear and anxiety. The only thing I thought it meant was that I would need an extra blanket, so I always put one on my bed the night before the reaping.

I slip out of bed and put on my robe, trying to counter the chill. I run my hand over the soft fabric, wondering how long I'll get to enjoy such a luxury. The robe fits me perfectly, just like all the clothes from the Capitol do.

"Amy dear, you're so,so blessed to have clothes like these." My mother told me when the shipment arrived. She had beamed at me while I tried the clothes on, all the while telling me how lucky I was. That's my mother's favorite thing to do: remind me of how blessed I am. "Amy dear, you're so, so blessed." That's what she told me when my eldest sister, Ioni, won her games, and we got to move from our tiny house to the mansion in the Victor's Village. That what she told me when my brother, Josiah, won his games one year later, and I got to pick which house I wanted to sleep in each night. That's what she told me when, against all odds, my other sister Maya won her games two years ago, and our family name was cemented in Panem's history. I wonder what she'll tell me today when it's my name that's drawn from the reaping bowl.

"Amy?" I hear Maya's voice ask. She slowly opens the door, peeking around it's edges.

"I'm awake." I tell her, and she opens the door fully. We stare at each other, not saying anything, and I'm struck by how beautiful my sister is, and how confidently she portrays herself. In my 18 years of watching the games, she's the only person I knew without a doubt would win. If only the Capitol had known the same thing.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Maya finally asks. I shrug, unsure of what to say.

"I guess, but I don't feel well rested at all." Maya frowns.

"That's to be expected. I do wish you had gotten some sleep though, I want you to look fresh faced for the cameras."

"I'll be fine by the reaping." Maya nods.

"Of course you will be. I want you to eat a good breakfast, then take a shower. I'll brief you over the day's events before we leave for the Justice Building." I nod and Maya nods back before giving me a small smile, shutting the door and leaving the room, no emotion to be seen. Maya's been training me for the games since she won two years ago, determined that I was to win too if my name was even drawn. Ever since then, the close relationship we shared as children was demolished, and I'm always left wondering how things would be if Ioni's name was never drawn years ago.

I do what Maya says and eat a good hearty breakfast and take a shower. The hot water feels so good, and for once I'm able to push down the guilt that I have it while the majority of other people in my district don't. "You're so, so blessed Amy." I tell myself mockingly. I laugh a weird joyless laugh. I sure won't be after today.

Maya briefs me on how I am to act, stand, and dress for the reaping, telling me over and over that all the cameras will be on me, the last of the Verge siblings.

"And for the love of god," she says in conclusion, "please don't talk to that Jessica-Kate girl." I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Jessica-Kate," I say "is my best friend."

"And a known agitator. I'm surprised she hasn't mysteriously disappeared by now. You do not want to be seen associating with her on camera Amy, the Capitol would not approve." I sigh, irritated. I don't approve of the Capitol murdering innocent children for sport,but you don't see me making a big deal out of it. I know that I can't. I have to protect what's left of my famliy. I nod my consent, knowing that Maya knows best as usual.

"Any more advice?" I ask her. She smiles at me, and I can see the old Maya, the pre-games Maya in her face.

"Kick some ass."

* * *

As usual, the square is crowded by the time we get there. Maya is already on the stage, seating where the mentors sit. She's the only one our district has left, after the previous two victors 'died' in a tragic accident. Although she is only 20, she looks so much older sitting up on the stage, and it hits me again just how much the games have taken away from her. I wonder what I'll look like if I make it out of them.

I stand where the eldest girls stand, not looking or talking to anyone, just as Maya asked. No one's doing much talking anyway, we're all just standing around, guiltily wishing the poor sucker next to us is a goner instead of us. The girls at least have more hope this year. This is my last reaping, the last chance for the Capitol to put me in and complete my family's legacy. No one in the districts denied that Maya's reaping had been rigged. I mean it had to be. The chances of three siblings going into the games are slim to none. The Capitol had spun the entire situation, saying that my family was just destined to go in the games. Destined my butt. I know a cover up when I see one. The people in the Capitol ate the story up though, and the people in the districts had to pretend like the whole thing was just a jolly coincidence. My sister was no fool though. If they could put her in the games and make it seem like it was chance, they could do the same to me, only I would be ready for them. My only hope is that the Capitol doesn't want to push their luck by throwing me in, certainly telling Panem that they rig the games. The hope is a small one though. Mama may have raised a daughter luckier than most, but she didn't raise no fool.

"Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games!" Villisia May, District 5's escort, says through the microphone. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." Our mayor comes onto the stage and reads the same boring speech as every year, telling us about the dark days and the rebellion. I can almost quote the entire speech by heart, and I resist the urge to mouth along, knowing Maya would disapprove of my actions. Villisia comes back to the podium, her blue hair shining in the sunlight. "I'm sooo excited to know who will have to pleasure to represent District 5 in this year's Hunger Games!" she smiles at the crowd before walking to one of the clear balls with the names in them. "Let's see which lucky young man will go into the games this year." She reaches into the ball, moves her hand around for a moment, then picks out a slip of paper.

"Kai Warner!" She calls out, and a light skinned, skinny boy slowly walks to the stage. I've never seen him before, but by the looks of him he lives in the poorer part of the district. He looks under fed and his clothes are filthy. There was no family calling out to him, and he gives a longing glance to no one. Everything about him, about the fact that he's going into the games, makes me feel sick and disgusting. He's already dying out in the real world, there's no need to throw him in an arena and make his misery public. As I'm staring at the boy, fury toward the capital flares up within me, and I'm so focused on him that I almost miss Villisia's voice say "And now onto the ladies." I quickly force myself to focus, to put on my game face, because this is the moment I've been waiting for, this is the moment I've been trained for, this is the moment Maya has hoped and prayed I'd be ready for. This is the moment when Villisia's calls out "Carrie Morse" and I'm so shocked I forget to breathe. People murmur in disagreement, clearly unhappy with the choice that was made. Carrie Morse is 12 years old. She is the youngest of four siblings like me, although unlike me all three of her siblings are present and accounted for, standing at her side, clinging to her. They are all under 16 years old. Not one of them moves, and the girls grandmother is holding onto all of them, softly saying no, no, over and over. I can see a peacekeeper heading their way, about to force the young girl to go onto the stage. Her grandmother and siblings start sobbing, and the Carrie is shouting, and everyone is just staring, caught up in the moment. Suddenly, Carrie's oldest sister's eyes catch mine. She stares at me, her eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip quivering. She's too scared to volunteer, I can see it in her face. Her eyes stay on mine, even as they drag her little sister to the stage, even as her other sisters cling to her. Her eyes say one thing.

It should be you.

I stare back at the young girl, who can only be about 15. She has suffered so much, just as we all have. Yet this year she had hope, this year she thought she and her sisters were safe because it's my last reaping, it's my turn to go in, to compete my family's legacy. After a moment I turn away from her judgemental eyes and look to the stage, where I find the eyes of my own sister. There is no relief in her face at my name not being called. Her eyes are hard, cold even, and I think she knows what I'm going to do before I do myself.

Villisia's voice calls "Are there any Volunteers," and at first there is silence. No one wants to volunteer for the already dying boy or the young, crying girl. They are sure to die, just as we are all sure to live one more year, to survive one more games.

"Amy, you are so, so blessed." My mother's voice says in my head. Blessed indeed. Because I get to make this decision, it's my choice to give up my survival, it's my choice to continue my legacy. So I raise my hand high and shout at the top of my lungs

"I volunteer as tribute!"

 **A.N. The story has been a long time in the making. I've written and re-written this first chapter in my mind over and over, so I'm so glad to finally get it on paper. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and you must have questions to be answered, but don't worry, all will be explained in due time. Thanks for reading,please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I take the stage, the square is eerily quiet.

"Fantastic!" Villisia cries. "Absolutely fantastic." I wait for her to say something about my family, about how the tradition will go on, but she doesn't. She must recognize me though, I look almost exactly like Maya. The only real difference between us is our height, the length of our hair, and our eyes. Both are brown, but her's are dark, almost black, and cold. Mine are light, almost a hazel color, and full of warmth. Also, my face has been on the television before. They always show me when they tell the tale of the Verge siblings, the most lucky unlucky group of siblings there ever was. So although she must recognize me, she says nothing of my family. Kai and I shake hands, Panem's anthem plays, and were ushered to the back where our family and friends will say goodbye to us.

Not surprisingly, the first one in is my mother. Neither of us is a stranger to this room, but this time I can tell it's different. She doesn't immediately hug me like she did Ioni, stroke my face like she did Josiah, or assure me I will win like Maya. No, my mother only stares at me silently, her eyes empty. After a moment though, she finally speaks.

"I thought," she pauses. "I thought I would finally have peace." She gulps, and I can feel tears forming in my eyes. "I thought after all these years I would finally have peace Amelia." My body starts to shake,and I will myself not to cry. "I know why you did it Amy. I know it means that I raised you right, that you have some decency in your heart. But I am so, so angry at you. Because all of this could finally be over. The games for us could be over. We could finally have peace." She crying now, and she puts her hands over her face. I rush to her and wrap my arms around her. My mother used to be so strong. I used to never see her cry, not even after my father died, not after all three of my siblings were reaped, not even when they came home as Victors. No, my mother only cries now, because her last child, the one who was almost certain to be reaped, was going into the games by her own choice.

"I'm sorry Mama." I tell her. "But after these games it will all be over. Win or lose, it'll all be over." We hold each other until the peacekeeper comes in, and then he takes my mother away from me. There were no goodbyes, no I know you can win, no good lucks. My mother had no hope left in her. It almost broke my heart.

I blink rapidly, trying to hold in the tears. I don't want anyone to see my cry, I don't want to appear weak. I've just about composed myself when the door to the room bursts open.

"You have to be the most idiotic person in Panem right now." My best friend, Jessica-Kate says coldly.

"Hey JK." I whisper, and manage a smile.

"Honestly Amelia,if you weren't going to your certain death, I would kill you right now. Nobody else in your position would have done what you did."

"That's not true."

"Trust me it is true. I say you go back and say you've changed your mind. Plead insanity, trust me everyone would believe you. I'm about ready to drag you to a head doctor myself."

"Jk."

"Don't you know that everyone in that arena will hunt you first? You're already guaranteed to have the best sponsors, everyone loves your family's story."

"JK!" she finally stops talking and looks at me. "That's exactly why I have to go in! I at least have a chance, but how long do you think that little girl would have lasted?" I sigh, trying to compose myself. "If I hadn't done it, I would've never forgiven myself."

"Fine. So you've made the decision. There's no going back now." She pauses, and takes a deep breath. "Just promise me you'll at least try to win Amy. You're the best knife thrower in all of Panem. You can do this. Don't count yourself out." I smile at her, and pull her into a hug.

"Never." I say as her arms wrap around me.

I wasn't expecting anyone else to come and say goodbye. I don't have any more family besides Maya, and she'll be coming with me as my mentor, and Jk is just about my only friend. So when the door opens one more time, and Carrie's sister walks in, I'm more than a little surprised.

"Hi." She says. She looks just like her little sister, and I pull on the end of my hair, nervous for some reason.

"Hi." I say back.

"Thank you….for volunteering." I nod.

"It's no...I just….I felt like I had to." I stumble out. She looks at me for a moment, as if she's trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not. After a moment she nods, then reaches up to her neck. She unclasps a necklace, and walks over to give it to me.

"For you. From my family to yours." She says, putting it in my hand. She squeezes my hand hard, then turns and walks out of the room. I look down in my palm to see a gold necklace. Hanging on it is an weird looking loop. Where I have I seen this before? My mind takes me back to a math class I once had, and the teacher draws the weird loop on the chalkboard.

"This is an infinity sign." She had told us. "It's never ending, it goes on forever and ever." An infinity sign. I look at the necklace for a moment, running the fingers over the chain. This was probably that girl's most prized possession. It was the best possible way she could say thank you to me, for it said what words would never be able to. I put the necklace on and wait for the peacekeeper to come get me.

Kai and I board the train together. From the looks of him, he hasn't been crying, but he has a very haunted look on his face. We don't say a word to each other. Villisia and Maya are already on the train, and they're sitting together and talking.

"Well look at you!" Villisia says to us. "This year's tributes from District 5." I at least attempt a small smile at her, but Kai does nothing. Maya sips her drink, looking between Kai and I. "Don't they look wonderful Maya?"

"Yeah." She says. "They do."

"Why don't I give you a tour?" This must be your first time on a train. She pauses and looks at me. "Or, at least Kai's first time." Maya and I look at each other. She's of course been on a train before, since she's a mentor, but we've both been on the train for an entirely different reason.

It happened a couple of years ago. Maya had just won her games, and District 5 was in complete celebration mode.

"I don't think they celebrated this hard for us." Ioni had told Josiah, jokingly.

"Younger siblings have all the perks." Josiah said in mock anguish, shaking his head.

That night, we had a huge feast in Maya's Victor house, the third one my family owned. My mother let me drink alcohol, and we toasted the latest family victor.

"To Maya!" We said, clinking our glasses. Maya smiled her shy smile, and we joked and laughed for hours. Later on that night, I couldn't sleep. I was so excited to have my sister, my best friend, back from the games. So I got out of my bed in my new bedroom at Maya's house to climb into bed with her. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard voices.

"...have to do this Maya." I heard Josiah say. "This is the only way it will all end."

"Why do you have to go now?" I heard Maya ask.

"Everyone's celebrating, they'll never notice we're gone." My body tensed up. Gone? Where were they going? "Maya, you have to promise not to tell mom or Amy. They can't know." All three of them are silent for a moment. Ioni's voice went hard. "Promise us Maya."

"I promise." Maya said softly. There was some shuffling, so I ran back to my room before they could notice I was there. I never did get any sleep last night.

The next morning, Ioni and Josiah were gone. My mom was only a little concerned, thinking they had gone to continue the celebration. When they didn't come home that night, Maya said that they had probably gone to spend some time at a friend's house. They didn't come home the next day,or the day after. By then, no words from Maya could convince my mother not to worry. She ran and told the peacekeepers, and suddenly everything changed. After the initial searched failed, my mother, Maya, and I were questioned non stop. My confusion wasn't forced, I truly hadn't understood what was going on, but Maya had to fake through everything. I had watched the peacekeeper go into a room with her everyday, and leave a hour or so later, wondering when my sister became such a good liar. When they still couldn't find them, the Capitol was notified. Instead of disappearing, Panem's president, President Leon, said that my brother and sister had died in a tragic accident. He couldn't have the districts believe that someone could actually escape the districts and get away with it. Maya, my mother and I got to go on a fancy train ride to the Capitol for their funeral. I had cried at the right times, always holding my mother's hand, but deep down I knew the truth. Ioni and Josiah were out there, somewhere. The idea that they may have died never crossed my mind. They were survivors. I never have asked Maya about it, but since that day there has always been a distance between us. She can't close it, in fear of breaking her promise, and I won't close it, in fear of breaking myself.

Villisia walks around, showing Kai and I all the fancy things the Capitol has to offer. This train is nicer than the one I rode years ago, and the Capitol has spared no expense. After the tour, we sit down with Maya for our first briefing.

"So," Maya starts. "Let's jump right into it. Kai, these next couple of weeks I'm putting you on a strict weight gaining diet. I want some meat on those bones before you go into the arena." Kai smiles a little at this. "And Amy." She looks into my eyes for the first time since I volunteered. " You are to continue what we've been doing. Nothing changes for you." I search her, trying to find any trace of anger on it. All I notice is how tired she looks. "Do you guys want to train together or apart?" Kai and I glance at each other.

"It doesn't matter." I say, at the same time Kai says "Apart." I look at him, trying to hide my shock.

"What?" The skinny boy asks. "I need all the help I can get." Maya nods, like it makes no difference, then stands.

"Alright. I'll get with a nutritionist right away to get your diet set up. Starting now, you will train separately." Kai nods, and I just stare at the table. "For right now, go to your rooms and get some rest. I'll see you and dinner." She turns and walks to her down the hallway to her room.

After a long silence, Kai finally speaks."I'll give you this, you two sure put on a good front." I look at him,confused.

"What do you mean?" He laughs a sickening laugh.

"I mean, Maya acting like she's going to actually help me. We both know that in the arena, she going to help you over me and not lose a wink of sleep over it." I open my mouth, trying to come up with something in defense, but no words come. "See?" Kai says. "Everyone's seen you train Amy. Everyone knows that you've been preparing for this, that your family has been preparing you for this. You're no better than the careers." I feel like I've been slapped, and Kai laughs again. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. You'll be the first one in the arena I kill. Then she'll have no choice but to help me." He stands up quickly and goes to his room, slamming the door behind him.

I want to deny his words, to tell myself that they weren't true, but I can't. I have been training like a career, and no one has tried to stop me. I'll have more sponsors going in just because of my family name. It makes sense that they would all try to kill me first. Maya went through the same thing with her games.

'And yet she won.' I think, looking to where her room is. 'You can do the same.' I eventually drag myself to my bedroom and take a long hot shower. I change my clothes, brush my hair, and take a good long look in the mirror. The infinity necklace catches my eye. I almost forgot I had put it on. I run my finger over the loop over and over and over.

'You will do the same.' I tell myself. I put on my best game face, and get ready to arrive at the Capitol.

 **A.N. Review would ya? Pretty please?**


End file.
